


Shower Thoughts

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Quickies, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Stiles and Derek and a shower.





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Halloween -- I mean, October!  
Sorry, I had a massive migraine for like 90% of the day, so this is a short quickie (eh, eh, see what I did there?....*crickets chirp* - okay.)  
I hope you like it, regardless of its...meh-ness.
> 
> Also, please make sure you do not stay in a shower until the hot water turns freezing, especially in this weather. It's not good for your body!

Stiles slot his key into the front door of his small one bedroom apartment and tiredly pushed it open.

Going to college full time and having a part time job to help pay for it had been leaving him completely drained lately. He hadn’t even had the chance to go out with his friends anymore, let alone spend time with his boyfriend -- and they lived together! He didn't even know how he had gotten this far, and how he was able to do it for so long. But he had persevered and was almost to the end of his last year; he only had a few more months left. And the always said the last stretch was the hardest.

As soon as he had his hand on his degree, everything would finally be easier.

He was going to take this weekend off however, it was Halloween - his favourite time of the year - and he was going to take that night off, spend it with his friends at their annual Halloween party, and then he'd get home and spend the night with his gorgeous lover. 

Speaking of, he noticed Derek’s Camaro wasn’t parked in its usual spot outside, so he wasn’t surprised to find the apartment completely empty. Closing the door behind him, he made his way through the house, shrugging off his bag and jacket and placing them in their usual spots.

It was a small apartment, cute and the rent was ridiculously cheap. But he had fallen in love with it the minute he had seen it. Derek even helped him decorate it, so it would be a mix of the both of them. Though Derek worked, while he went to class, Stiles loved waking up with his boyfriend and enjoy their time together. They’d wake up together, have breakfast together, watching the bustling city around them. They had their own little world in their apartment, and Stiles didn’t want to have it any other way.

But then he'd rush off to work, pressing a heated, lingering kiss to Stiles's lips, a promise for next time. And Stiles would be left alone at home, getting ready for his own long day of classes.

He let out a huff, kicking off his shoes and making his way down the hallway and towards the bedroom. It was exactly the same as how he had left it that morning. Derek always left earlier than he did, so Stiles always took it upon himself to make the bed – after he lay in it for an hour longer and basked in the scent of Derek and him together on the sheets.

He needed to take a shower. He tugged off his plaid shirt and shirt, slipping out of his jeans and didn’t bother to pick them up. He didn’t care, he was too tired. What he needed right now was some good music and a nice, hot shower.

Shoving off his underwear, she shivered when his feet slapped against the cold tile. He looked at his reflection in the mirror; he was a little more filled out than when he was a teenager, a little more buffer. His thoughts returned to that morning, when he had watched Derek getting ready that morning, looking so god damn sexy as he shaved. His voice a little gruffer from sleep, and the way he said his name…hooooly crap.

Stiles shook the thoughts from his mind and headed into the bath. Switching on the water, and waiting for it to get hot. He got his phone and played music on the small speaker he attached it to. He got into the shower and closed the door behind him. The water was warm, beading pleasantly on his soft flesh as the shower head sprayed his body, washing away the stresses of the day.

The water felt like a gentle caress after the shit day he had. As he lathered his body, hands rubbing and massaging the slippery soap into his smooth white flesh, he let his mind wander. His thoughts – as per usual – went to Derek and the Halloween party they had at the end of the week. They had been so busy though, Derek had his full time job, and he had his schooling and work, they hardly got time to be together.

When they did have time to themselves, they were too tired and spent watching movies or sleeping. They did have a quickie every once in a while, but they were usually so exhausted at the end of the day. It wasn’t always like this. They were always the couple who were so sickly sweet, not able to keep their hands off each other. But now, it was hard to just get a moment together anymore.

Life was just too hectic.

Oh, he had fantasies, so many things that he wanted to do with, and _to _Derek. Just thinking about them together made intense warmth spread all over his body. Leaning back against the shower screen, an impression left on the steam covered glass, his hands moved down his body, over his chest, down his stomach and between his legs. Within a moment, his eyes closed and his mind took over. His thoughts rushing to all the things him and Derek had done, and what they could do.

Fingers slick with soap, he curled a hand around his throbbing cock and started moving in slow, wet moves. With the shower screen for support, fingers working to stimulate himself, manipulating his sensitive flesh. He was getting exited, aroused, his body shuddering with desire.

He squeezed his cock and started moving faster and faster, pumping into his fist. Hot water running down his body, he imagined it was Derek in front of him, on his knees, Stiles thrusting into his hot mouth as Derek looked up at him with those fucking eyes. Fuck. His fingers pressed against his hole, soaping it slick, making it a little easier for him to slip inside. He moaned out Derek’s name, imagining it was his hands, his fingers, _him_. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hit that spot like Derek could, he couldn’t twist his hands the same as Derek’s mouth and tongue could.

The feeling of hands of his hips caused him to snap out of his daze. He gasped, spinning around and seeing Derek standing behind him, naked, hard and smirking. Stiles hadn’t even heard him come in; just how long had Derek been there.

Derek looked beautiful, his eyes glazed over with lust.

“Did I scare you?” he asked, leaning in a little closer.

Stiles chuckled, closing his eyes at the onslaught of water sluicing over his face. He felt Derek’s lips touch his, soft and so impossibly gentle, like the tip of a feather brushing against his lips. Stiles just felt him, skin tingling as the touch of Derek’s fingers running from his shoulders to his sides. The feather soft kiss pressed against his nipple. Stiles’s slapped his hands to the glass.

Derek grinned, pressing their mouths together and pushing Stiles up against the glass shower. Stiles gasped at the sudden feeling of cold on his back and the heat of the hot water running over them. Derek broke their kiss, only to trail heated kisses down his neck and then up to his ear.

The beat of the shower served to stimulate Stiles’s all the more, Derek’s moist kisses trailing from his neck, down to his chest, sucking his nipples while one hand squeezed his cock and pumping in time with his fingers that had trailed down and started working into his puckered hole, slipping his fingers inside and thrusting up. He pressed Stiles back onto the cold glass, grinning when Stiles moaned, shivering at the cold feeling and shuddering and gasping for breath as his orgasm raced through him. His scream was sweet music to Derek.

“I love it when you scream for me, baby,” he whispered, his voice making Stiles whimper as the rest of his spend swirled into the drain. A wet hand print left on the glass.

Derek continued his pace, slowing down just a little, knowing just how keyed up Stiles was getting. Stiles clutched onto him, desperate to make the moment last. Derek released him then, fingers no longer stuffing his hole, hands no longer squeezing his cock. Stiles whined, but grunted when Derek pushed him up against the glass, taking his legs and wrapped them around his own hips, pushing Stiles legs apart and thrusting up against Stiles cock. Stiles moaned his name, crying at the overstimulation. Derek continued to tease him, reaching over to rub his thicker, longer hands against Stiles’s hole again, slipping inside to stretch him.

“Please Derek, please, love you so much,” Stiles whined, begging, voice breaking from the wave of pleasure his lover was giving him.

“Love you too baby,” Derek murmured, leaning in close and whispering it into his ear. He could tell Stiles was almost there, the sensations between their joined cocks, the friction of their heat shared with the slick water and soap driving them both crazy. The water was burning, scorching his skin, but Derek didn’t care. He ran his hands up and down Stiles’s spine, grabbing his ass and thrusting his hips forward to increase that friction.

Stiles cried out, his back arching, so much pleasure, building and building until he couldn’t stand it. The sensation, the feel, the desire. His thighs quaking as he tightened them around Derek’s waist, chest panting heavily.

“Fuck me, Der,” He didn’t have anything else to say, words turning to moans.

Derek nodded, trusting his lover completely. If Stiles said he could take it, then Derek would give it to him. He pressed the sensitive head of his cock against Stiles’s puckered hole and slowly pushed himself inside. Stiles’s moan was sweet music to his ears, egging him to go in deeper until he was buried to the hilt in his lover. He held onto Stiles then, hugging him close to his body and thrusting hard into him.

Stiles eyes rolled to the back of his head, his back arching while his shoulders remained on the glass wall. He moaned loudly, deep in his throat, nails digging into Derek’s shoulders as his breaths came out short and fast, his entire body was trembling as he struggled to maintain his grip on his lover. He did all but climb the wall backwards. His moans echoed in the bathroom, unable to take the thick heat burying itself into him again and again. He groaned as Derek hit that special spot that only he could reach, making Stiles’s scream and yell out profanities and Derek’s name. Asking him for more, deeper, harder, yes, yes, _yes!_

He gasped between his moans, as Derek started thrusting harder and faster, taking a step away from the wall, taking Stiles with him until he was wrapped tightly around Derek, shaking and breathing so fast and shallow as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Derek followed him close behind as he came, moaning Stiles’s name, causing shivers of pleasure to shoot down Stiles’s spine. Legs shuddering, Derek lowered himself to his knees, Stiles still clutching tight to him. The water had cooled, but Stiles’s body felt so hot, blazing.

Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead as they rested there, letting the water cool their heated bodies, trying to catch their breaths. Soon, when the water got too cold, running down their warm bodies, feeling wonderful and invigorating, sending a fresh and new tingle through Stiles's body, he smiled at the heat between them.

He felt sore, but a good kind of sore. Derek pressed open mouthed kisses along his neck, his jaw, his mouth. It felt good, so good in fact that Stiles started to get hot all over again. The water was colder now, rushing down their spines as the made out like teenagers. Once it got too much and Stiles was shivering, they both got out of the shower, drying each other off and got ready to go to bed.

They quickly changed into their pyjamas and got into their covers, warming themselves up from the cold water. But the fire inside Stiles had yet to ignite. He felt like he was burning, remembering the feel of Derek’s lips on his skin, of his strong arms around him, and the way he sounded when he came.

They weren’t going to sleep that night.


End file.
